


From The Bottom To The Top.

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Mild Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Or, "Three random places on Blaine's body that Kurt Anderson-Hummel absolutely adores."





	From The Bottom To The Top.

**Author's Note:**

> Companion fic can be found [Here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576402)

1\. _**Blaine's hairline.**_

Kurt doesn't really notice it at first. It's not something he does consciously or makes a point to do repeatedly. It just sort of... _happens._

Maybe it's because when they sit together on the couch, Blaine's body cuddled against his side and his face tucked into his neck, it's where Kurt's lips land if he tilts his head just slightly to the right, soft and warm and delicate against the left corner of Blaine's forehead, right where his hair dips backwards in a curve.

For some reason, whenever Kurt grips Blaine's face in his hands, firm fingers holding his jaw, the initial kiss to his mouth is always followed by one placed there, a press of gentle lips to the root of his springing curls, where Kurt has to raise barely on his toes to reach if they're standing face to face.

Maybe Kurt loves it because Blaine always wraps his arms tighter around Kurt's waist in response, buries his face further into his neck or his chest or wherever he is in their configuration, a content smile on his lips that makes Kurt's heart stretch warmly.

It seems to calm Blaine down. Kurt kisses him there when he stumbles home from work, feet aching and head pounding. It's his first move when Blaine needs support, or comfort, or reassurance. He'll hold him while he cries, listen to him while he rants, stroke his back sweetly and massage his shoulders, and then he'll kiss that spot, the smooth, unblemished skin of Blaine's forehead, brushing the base of his hair and sometimes tasting the remnants of gel.

Blaine's shoulders will slump in relaxation when he does, an exhale of breath heavy on the air before he raises his head and chases after Kurt's lips with his own, arms circling Kurt in an embrace.

It just innately becomes something Kurt subconsciously does whenever he's around Blaine. They never discuss it verbally or outwardly, and it's not something Kurt ever really thinks much of until one day, when Blaine is sitting at the kitchen table eating lunch. Kurt approaches him from behind, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and bending down, twisting his neck to kiss the top of Blaine's forehead.

And he doesn't even realize he's doing it, because all of the sudden it occurs to him that his destination is blocked. His lips meet the rough material of Blaine's hat, a fedora that Kurt detests (because seriously, Blaine, burgundy in summer? _R__eally?), _but he looks adorable in nonetheless. Kurt pulls back in surprise and Blaine gazes up at him, beaming with a smile that's equal parts amused and adoring.

"What?"

"I _knew _you didn't realize it," he says happily, obviously pleased with himself.

"Realize what?" Kurt furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

"Your forehead kiss thing you always do."

Kurt feels himself blush, though he's not exactly sure why he's embarrassed.

"That's not what I was doing," he mumbles quickly as Blaine's smile edges wider.

"Mmhmm, _sure," _he hums, catching Kurt's wrist before he can walk away. "Hey, I think it's adorable," he assures. "I love it when you kiss me there."

The look on his face is achingly genuine, eyes soft and full to the brim with love, his smile so beautifully bright that Kurt can't help but return it, rolling his eyes affectionately before he leans down and tips Blaine's hat back, kissing the corner of his forehead.

"Don't tell anyone about my weakness, Anderson-Hummel."

Blaine raises three fingers in salute, a wicked grin spreading across his lips. "Scout's honor."

After that, Blaine practically presents his hairline for Kurt to kiss when they're cuddling, nuzzling under his jaw and resting his head on the crook of Kurt's shoulder. Kurt begins a habit of kissing him there before he leaves the house, a unique expression he knows communicates to Blaine how dearly he loves him. It even carries over into the times they make love, Blaine spread out and flushed beneath him. Kurt leans down as he rocks into him, holds him gently and kisses that spot chastely, lips damping with the salty sweat collecting there as he watches Blaine's eyelids flutter closed in bliss. 

And it doesn't matter if Blaine's hair is gelled and Kurt kisses the the break of his part, where his hair separates cleanly, or if it's loose in frizzy curls that Kurt has to brush out of the way, fingertips sweeping the soft hair aside.

He'll always love to kiss him there.

2\. **_Blaine's knees._**

Kurt doesn't remember exactly when his obsession with Blaine's knees starts, but it's sometime fairly early in their relationship, and it only progressively heightens as time goes on.

He figures it's conducive to the fact that he spends _months_ seeing Blaine in nothing but those gray warbler pants, baggy and loose and completely elusive to how defined Blaine's legs actually are.

The first time Kurt sees him in shorts, he practically drools, his stomach swirling hot and pulsing with simmering arousal. Blaine's legs are toned and sculpted and his knees, God his _knees,_ they look so strong that Kurt's overwhelmed with the desire to just run his hands across them, to feel the sturdy bones beneath his fingertips, the smooth skin coarse with sparse hair.

The first time Kurt sees Blaine naked he spends an embarrassing amount of time simply staring, mouth fixed open in awe at the sight of Blaine's knees, because it's like he's seeing them for the first time all over again, the way Blaine's thick thighs bulge out and then taper down to his slim, defined knees, the joint connecting to his sculpted calves.

And he can't explain it, but he just loves them, loves they way they look when Blaine bends down, or squats, or sits, or does literally _anything._

Sometimes when he goes down on Blaine he'll bring him to the edge of the mattress, seated there so Kurt can kneel between his spread legs, so he can rest his hands on the slope of his knees, starting his trail of kisses from there before continuing up his thighs toward the crease of his hip and groin.

And sometimes he'll get entirely distracted by placing dancing kisses around Blaine's kneecaps, forgetting about other areas entirely in favor of the warm skin beneath his lips, until Blaine tugs at his shoulders impatiently.

Sometimes when Blaine's sitting on the couch, watching tv or reading a book, Kurt will sit on the floor at the foot of the furniture instead of next to him on the cushions, resting his head against the side of Blaine's knees, Blaine's hand eventually stretching forward absentmindedly to play with his hair, running his fingers through the long strands.

Resting his hands on Blaine's knees during movies, shows and dinners and events, anything where they're seated by each other for long amounts of time, sometimes across the center console as they drive, becomes a comforting gesture that Kurt does more often than not. It's grounding, feeling Blaine beneath his hands and knowing he's there, not because Kurt's in any precarious situation or facing any threat of losing him, but simply because Blaine is _his, _because Kurt _can_, because Blaine loves him enough to just to let him hold on in whatever way is comforting for Kurt.

Kurt always thought being the biological father for their first child would result in mannerisms he possesses evident in her tiny form, a resemblance of his classic bitch glare, the high pitch of his voice, perhaps the curve of his dimple. He's not wrong, he supposes, but the first trait manifested in Tracy comes as a surprise to both Blaine and Kurt (but not _too_ much of a surprise when Kurt really thinks about it): an enamored love for her Daddy's knees.

It's partially Blaine's fault. As soon as Tracy's old enough to sit up, Blaine balances her on his legs, her tiny fists gripped around his fingers while he bounces her on his knees, her tiny body jiggling until she erupts in shrill laughter, a sound so beautiful and joyful that Kurt's lips hurt from smiling too wide, his head resting against Blaine's shoulder as he watches his small family.

When Tracy begins to crawl, Blaine and Kurt sit at opposite ends of the living room, clapping and cheering as Tracy crawls from one side to the other, overjoyed to be receiving so much praise from her Dads. When she crawls back to Blaine, she steadies her hands on Blaine's bent knees and stands for the first time, Blaine's hands secure around her waist and his eyes wide over her shoulder where he gazes at Kurt in amazement.

As soon as Tracy can walk, she begins to run, her favorite thing to chase after being Blaine. She particularly loves to crash into his legs, wrap her arms around the backs of his knees and squeal in glee as Blaine walks with her carefully attached to his legs, her small feet covering his.

And when her favorite place to fall asleep during family movie night is with her head resting on Blaine's knees, Kurt's hands petting through her growing hair, Blaine looks up at Kurt with a twinkle in his eyes and whispers, "She gets this from you, you know."

And Kurt leans forward, kisses the base of his hairline before capturing his lips slowly and winking back.

"Believe me, I know."

3\. **_The curve of Blaine's ass._**

Kurt has no dignified reason for his infatuation with the curve of Blaine's ass, the crease where the plump globe meets the skin of his thigh, other than the fact that Blaine is his husband and hot as _hell. _Plus, it's not exactly like anyone else is going to be seeing that precious expanse of tender skin, so he figures it's his personal duty to worship it.

It happens once when the front of Blaine's body is pressed against the wall, his legs spread slightly in a stance that makes Kurt's mouth water as he sinks to his knees behind Blaine and kneads his luscious ass, the thick globes overflowing in Kurt's palms. There's so _much_ of Blaine to love, and he's in no way overweight, just blessed with a beautifully round ass that Kurt can never get enough of.

His plan was to rim Blaine, to open him up with his tongue, but he's distracted by the swooping crease underneath Blaine's ass as he palms the skin, raises the cheek heavy in his hands before releasing it, watching it bounce in place before shaking Blaine's ass side to side in his hands.

It's slightly lighter than the rest of his body, skin that's usually covered by the shadow of his hanging cheek, and it looks so incredibly soft that Kurt can't resist it. He grips Blaine's ass, spherical and mobile and dense where he squeezes it in his hands, and pushes it up, holding it out of the way so he can lean forward and drag the point of his tongue down the curve of the supple skin.

Blaine lets out a throaty groan above him as Kurt licks under his ass, the weight of his ass cheek pressing down against the side of Kurt's face. He slides his tongue across in a U shape, and the skin is ridiculously smooth, warm and a tad sweaty, but Kurt's not complaining because Blaine tastes _so good_ here, where no one has ever tasted him before, heady and strong in a distant way, not as overpowering as the smell that consumes Kurt when he's actually rimming him, but just as distinct when Kurt searches for it on his tongue.

He retracts his tongue and kisses over the same path, mouthing wetly at the uneven planes of skin where he can't actually touch the very center of the crease unless he uses the tip of his tongue. But he can still kiss both sides with his lips, the flat top of Blaine's thigh and the upward curve of the very underside of his ass, and Kurt thinks he'd be content to die down here, suffocated by Blaine's scrumptious ass.

He passes the gap between Blaine's legs, pressing a kiss to the heavy, wrinkled hang of Blaine's balls as he does so, and lands on the other cheek, repeating his ministrations to the other side. He scrapes his teeth gently across the looped skin, practically burying his face under Blaine's ass in a way he realizes must look entirely obscene, almost as if he's trying to eat Blaine.

He feels fingers reaching behind to thread through the tops of his hair, a moan rising from Blaine's lips.

"Having fun back there?" He teases around a breathless laugh.

"So much fun. Boat loads of fun. Carnivals of fun," Kurt replies between kisses, wet sounds smacking across Blaine's skin. Blaine chuckles.

"You know, as much as I _ungh_\- appreciate your devotion to the underside of my ass," he groans when Kurt bites down on the plump skin, thick and delicious in his mouth. "This actually kind of tickles. And," he continues, far too coherent for Kurt's liking. "I can think of somewhere else your mouth would also be appreciated."

Kurt pulls back a little, gazing at the reddening skin of Blaine's ass, flushed and marked and shiny from Kurt's mouth.

"I don't think I'm ready to say goodbye to this yet," he pouts.

"You don't have to say goodbye to it. It belongs to you. It'll be right there waiting for you when you come back."

Kurt smiles at that, rising on his knees a little to press a kiss to the small of Blaine's back.

"_Kurt," _Blaine whines.

"_Blaine," _Kurt mimics back, smiling wider when Blaine lets out an indignant huff.

"Stop being such a goddamn tease and _rim me_ already."

"Well since you asked so nicely," Kurt rolls his eyes, pinching the swell of Blaine's ass lightly before moving his attention to Blaine's clenching hole.

Blaine never makes fun of Kurt for his obsession with the curve of his ass, just learns to take into account the extra time he'll spend there anytime he waits to be rimmed, and Kurt's grateful for it, because he doesn't plan on _not_ devoting all his attention to that spot for at _least_ ten minutes anytime soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think this was actually just an excuse to unleash my unhealthy obsession with Darren Criss's ass into a place that wasn't bottled deep inside my mind. Oops?
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
